Antes do Nascer do Sol
by Mila B
Summary: Quando ele segurou meu rosto e me puxou contra seus lábios, eu soube que aquilo era tudo que eu sempre quis. E eu já sabia. A gente sempre sabe, apenas brinca de ser cego.


Autor: Mila B.

Nome: Antes do Nascer do Sol

Itens: Um personagem turning Dark Side, Amor, Diário.

Casal: Lorcan/Lysander Scamander

**Antes do Nascer do Sol**

A noite estava terrivelmente quente. Eu tentava manter-me quieto, mas a cada dois segundos, virava de lado, chutava o lençol para longe, buscava por algum canto frio da cama.

Em algum momento, me irritei e sentei na cama, apenas a calça do pijama cobrindo meu corpo suado. Olhei para Lysander, sua cama logo ao lado da minha, e ele parecia extremamente sereno, imerso no mais profundo e delicioso sono. Senti inveja e decidi acordá-lo.

Caminhei até a cama dele e subi vagarosamente, pois queria acordá-lo com um bom susto; porém, assim que estava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo esguio dele, não consegui ir adiante em meu intento.

Lysander soltou um gemido baixo, fraco, e à meia luz eu consegui divisar bem seus lábios rosados entreabertos. De repente, senti-me hipnotizado pela imagem de meu irmão adormecido.

"Lorcan..." Ele gemeu meu nome de maneira concupiscente, e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Meu coração acelerou ao ver que ele estava excitado, dado o volume indiscutível na parte inferior de seu pijama.

Vi-me também excitado. Muito. De uma forma que eu nunca imaginaria ficar ao tocar meu irmão. Tocar, sim, pois como se possuísse uma vida a parte, minha mão escorregou para dentro da calça do pijama dele, enquanto a outra fechava as cortinas ao redor com um aceno, um feitiço de imperturbabilidade escapando de meus lábios. Há algum tempo eu vinha praticando feitiços simples sem varinha.

Meu irmão gemeu mais alto, mais duro em minha mão, e quando comecei a movê-la, ele abriu os olhos. Olhos espantados, surpresos, fechados nos meus. Recolhi a respiração alterada que ele deixava escapar pela boca com um beijo. Ele segurou meus ombros e senti que tremia – talvez pensasse que ainda estava sonhando. Talvez _eu_ estivesse sonhando. Não havia certezas.

"Lorcan... não... não podemos..." Ele sussurrou, escapando do beijo, mas inconscientemente abrindo as pernas para que eu pudesse acomodar-me entre elas. Não dei ouvidos. Não _queria_ ouvir.

Não importava.

Movi minha mão mais rápido, fazendo-o ofegar e se segurar a mim com força.

**XxX**

Acordei com a chegada da noite. Quando a primeira estrela brilhou no céu, eu já estava sentado no parapeito da sacada do prédio onde eu morava. Um prédio antigo, na parte mais sombria de Londres. Eu gostava de Londres à noite. Era fria, úmida e nebulosa, na maior parte do ano. Quando era insuportavelmente quente, eu fugia para outro país e ficava por lá, desejando voltar o quanto antes.

Há quantos anos isso? Não muitos. Talvez uns quatro. Ninguém está realmente contando, não é mesmo? As pessoas costumam contar os minutos de solidão, fazem riscos nas paredes ou na própria pele, contam pedrinhas. Mas eu não conto. Solidão sempre combinou comigo.

Combinou, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dela. Ah, não, existe um grande abismo entre gostar e combinar. Você pode gostar de um estilo de roupas, mas ela não combinar com você, então você precisa admirar de fora, perguntando-se se teria coragem de usá-las mesmo elas sendo ridículas para você. Mas isso é apenas um exemplo bobo.

Então eu estava apenas acostumado. Quando eu parava para pensar, até cinco anos atrás, eu não era realmente sozinho. Eu tinha Lysander. O doce, doce Lysander. Meu irmão gêmeo que me completava de uma maneira dolorosamente... Ideal. O encaixe perfeito. A alma gêmea, e todas essas baboseiras que os sentimentais gostam de usar.

Se sou sentimental? Talvez. Não é tudo uma questão de por que e quando? Eu era sentimental quando estava com meu irmão. Desde pequeno, ele sempre me pareceu mais frágil e inocente que eu. Seus olhos eram portais para um mundo de criança, onde tudo era colorido e belo e agradável. Ele tinha muito de nossa mãe, Luna. Di-lua. Alguns apelidos fazem todo o sentido.

Já eu era mais puxado ao meu pai, Rolf. Um nome que não impõe respeito nenhum, é verdade. Inclusive esses dias, encontrei um cachorro chamado Rolf, ou Rolfie. Tanto faz. Alguns confundem o nome com um latido. Mas meu pai era um homem sério. Sonhador, um tanto; pragmático, outro tanto. Mas não me lembro de vê-lo sorrir, nem mesmo em aniversários, Natais, e tantas outras datas comemorativas. Eu também não mostro os dentes por qualquer motivo. Hoje em dia, mostro-os porque as expressões de pavor das pessoas costumam divertir-me.

Dentes afiados.

O que há de tão assustador em dentes afiados, afinal? Há idiotas que gostam de abraçar crocodilos, que possuem vários, mas vampiros estranhamente não recebem essa atenção e afeto. Já houve outros tipos de idiotas, claro, que quiseram abraçar-me para que eu lhes desse a vida eterna. Matei-os em questão de segundos. Gente assim não merece viver, quem dirá eternamente.

Mas eu estava falando de meu irmão. Esse eu nunca mais vi, após nosso breve romance no último ano de Hogwarts. Dou risada sempre que me lembro de como começou. Numa noite quente. Lysander sempre preferiu o verão. E eu o inverno. Não sei o que me deu aquela noite. O calor sempre me levou a fazer coisas estúpidas. Hoje em dia eu fujo dele, do calor, quero dizer. Dizem que a fuga é o artifício dos covardes, mas às vezes fugir requer mais coragem do que ficar.

Explicarei-me em breve, não apressemos os fatos.

**XxX**

"Por que está me ignorando?" Perguntei, em um tom baixo e irritado, assim que encurralei meu irmão contra a parede em um corredor deserto do castelo. Ele fugia de mim como um cordeiro foge do lobo. Ele certamente combinava com um cordeiro, e eu com um lobo. Mas a verdade é que, com ele e para ele, eu sempre agiria como um lobo manso e domesticado.

Ele encarou-me assustado com a abordagem súbita, mordeu o lábio inferior, que sempre tivera um tom avermelhado mais forte que dos meus lábios, e desviou o olhar.

"Não estou te ignorando, irmão." Ele garantiu, frágil. Até aquele momento, eu não havia percebido o quanto ele ficava adorável com as bochechas coradas.

Lorotas! Eu já havia percebido há muito tempo, mas apenas agora eu _realmente_ percebia. Isso faz algum sentido? Não fazia para mim também. De certa forma, eu sabia e não sabia, há anos, que amava meu irmão de uma forma que não era... _comum_. Não entre irmãos. Entre amantes, sim. Esse amor comum que se vende em livros e histórias cheias de clichês, de homens que se fazem de valorosos só para levar uma mulher – ou um homem – para a cama.

Mas eu não me fazia de nobre. Eu não precisava ser nobre. Eu precisava apenas ser eu mesmo, que meu irmão continuaria a me amar. Sempre fora assim. Eu, Lorcan, o insensível, o distante, o antipático Lorcan, que não gostava de risadas exageradas, ou balbúrdia de conversa e farra muito perto de mim. Que preferia ficar quieto em um canto, lendo um livro, ou apenas observando. Eu não gostava dos outros. Pareciam, a mim, todos idiotas, arrogantes, alegres, mentirosos, sonhadores, barulhentos, irritantes _demais_. Todos eles. Até mesmo meus pais. Nem mesmo meus pais costumavam me abraçar ou beijar, por saberem que eu _não gostava_.

E não que isso fizesse de mim uma pessoa ruim, que queria a morte de todos eles. Não. Que fossem felizes, desde que me deixassem quieto em meu canto. E desde que meu irmão _não_ me deixasse quieto em meu canto. Eu tinha Lysander, meu encaixe perfeito, e isso era... O suficiente. Nada mais importava. Eu não precisava de mais nada. Simples.

Era simples para mim. Tudo sempre foi absolutamente simples para mim. Eu odiava complicações e dramas. Mas Lysander gostava de complicar. Tudo que eu era, ele era o contrário. Eu talvez devesse odiá-lo por isso, mas apenas fazia com que eu o amasse como a água que admira o fogo, por seu brilho, sua cor, sua força.

Mas o fogo teme a água. O fogo _teme _a água, porque ela apaga, seu brilho, sua cor, sua força.

"Você está. Sabe que está. Droga! Vai começar a mentir para mim também? Achei que não existissem mentiras entre nós, lembra?" Falei com a voz dura. Eu dificilmente falava assim com Lysander, mas, droga, já se haviam passado três semanas desde a noite... Aquela noite quente. Nós nunca havíamos passado tanto tempo sem conversar, distantes desse jeito. Eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem um sorriso do meu irmão. Seus sorrisos fáceis, cheios de vida e alegria. Ou tanto tempo sem toques ocasionais, sem sentir seu cheiro de alfazema por perto.

Somente com a ausência nós percebemos nossa dependência.

Ele me encarou. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando daquele jeito que os meus não faziam, nunca.

"Você se esqueceu do que fizemos aquela noite?" Ele perguntou, já ofegante, sem qualquer motivo. Qualquer motivo. Eu apenas me havia aproximado e quase prensado seu corpo com o meu contra a parede de pedra fria. "Aquilo foi errado, Lorcan! Isso é errado!"

"Isso não é errado!" Bradei, colocando minha mão no peito dele e olhando fundo em seus olhos. Eles me diziam, me diziam que me amavam tanto quanto eu o amava. "Eu sempre amei você_, sempre_, e você sabe disso. Quando éramos pequenos, viajando com nossos pais, você lembra o que você me dizia? Quando você era bem pequeno? Não desvie o olhar! Isso só prova que você se lembra. Não tente mentir!"

"Eu tinha cinco anos!" Ele se defendeu, recusando-se a me encarar, olhando para o lado, a pele branca de seu pescoço à mostra. Seu cheiro de alfazema. "Você não pode levar aquilo a sério depois de tantos anos!"

"Você adorava ficar nos meus braços... adorava dormir na mesma cama que eu! Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes você escapuliu para a minha cama depois que Luna e Rolf pegavam no sono. E você me dizia que casaria comigo quando fôssemos mais velhos-"

"Nós somos irmãos!" Ele rugiu, mas ainda de olhos baixos. Lysander _nunca_ conseguiria ser o lobo. Dócil e doce demais. Era mesmo incrível que se houvesse tornado um Slytherin. Ele disse, uma vez, que havia implorado para o chapéu seletor que o colocasse na mesma casa que eu. Talvez tivesse sido isso.

"Diga que não gostou daquela noite, tanto quanto eu gostei." Me aproximei dele e então colei nossos corpos. Ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto eu deslizava uma mão por baixo de seu uniforme e tocava seu abdômen delgado. "Diga que não gostou quando eu entrei em você..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ele ofegou baixinho, tentou me empurrar, mas eu segurei seu pulso contra a parede. "Meu ombro ainda dói pela mordida que você me deu quando gozou nos meus braços..." Deslizei meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, sentindo o tremor em seu corpo.

"Por que você não entende?" Ele perguntou com o tom sofrido. Eu o abracei, então, como sempre abraçava quando ele estava triste, ou prestes a chorar, eu apenas carente, e ele encostou a testa em meu ombro, sem retribuir, porém, o abraço.

"Eu não preciso entender o que eu sinto. Eu só preciso sentir." Falei.

"Não é assim tão fácil, Lorcan. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Essa é _sua_ fala." Ele replicou.

"Eu não dou a mínima. Eu nunca fui eu mesmo com você. Ou talvez eu seja exatamente quem eu sou com você. Não importa." Afastei-me dele apenas para olhar seu rosto. Havia algumas lágrimas não derramadas em seu rosto. "Eu não me lembro de ter feito você chorar antes." Sussurrei.

"Não foi você." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Fui eu."

Quando ele segurou meu rosto e me puxou contra seus lábios, eu soube que aquilo era tudo que eu sempre quis. E eu já sabia. A gente sempre sabe, apenas brinca de ser cego.

**XxX**

Lysander bateria pé se me visse fumando, deitado na mureta da sacada, observando a fumaça subir e se dissolver em direção ao céu, como se absorvida pelas estrelas. Eu lembrava perfeitamente das vezes em que meu irmão teimava comigo. Quando mais novo, eu apenas o ignorava. Quando ele chorava, eu primeiro o olhava com desdém, mas então, minutos depois, acabava cedendo, e indo consolá-lo.

Teve uma vez, que não o consolei. Foi há cinco anos. Ele chorava e pedia desculpas. E pedia desculpas de novo, enquanto minha expressão permanecia em branco, como uma estátua de mármore lindamente moldada. Eu e ele... Sempre nos considerei belos. Sempre _o_ considerei belo. Meu gêmeo. Então também o era, apesar de odiar olhar-me no espelho e, agora, já nem sequer podê-lo. Mas não faz falta. Ele sim, ele faz uma tremenda falta, que me sufoca tão ou mais que a fumaça em meus pulmões.

Seus cabelos eram macios, de um tom castanho-claro, como mel; seu nariz era fino e levemente arrebitado, o que combinava com os riscos vermelhos que eram seus lábios. Seus olhos, levemente puxado, oblíquos, como os de um gatinho selvagem, naquele tom esverdeado como a superfície turva da água de um lago. Nem alto, nem pequeno demais, com o corpo delgado e os pulsos finos e pálidos, com as veias azuis saltando aos olhos de quem as quisesse ver. Belo, mas não extraordinário. Belo, mas comum. Mas nossa fascinação vem dos detalhes que ninguém mais nota.

Duvido que você tenha notado _aquela_ estrela entre tantas. Aquela, que brilha mais forte, alaranjada, como se quisesse dissolver-se e espalhar-se por toda a negritude do universo, levando consigo as outras estrelas, absorvendo-as para formar algo maior e ainda mais bonito. Gananciosa, essa estrela. Mas ninguém repara, porque está tão longe, e é mais fácil admirar o todo, e esquecer o individual. Os detalhes são para os que _querem_ ver.

E eu queria. Ver a pinta que só ele tinha, logo acima do lábio superior esquerdo, ou os cílios que eram longos e negros que chegavam a dar-lhe um ar feminino aos olhos. Ou seu canino direito ligeiramente torto em meio aos seus dentinhos afiados. E suas unhas roídas, e a cicatriz que tinha no ombro de uma brincadeira infantil. E a maneira como apertava com o dedo indicador a ponta do nariz quando estava tentando resolver um problema de lógica, e depois o torcia quando não encontrava a resposta. Ou como ficava afoito quando assistia Quadribol ou montava numa vassoura, mesmo que não jogasse no time da escola.

Ou como ficava adorável quando chorava, com o as bochechas coradas e os longos cílios úmidos de água.

E havia tanto mais. Tanto mais, que às vezes me dói perceber que esqueci uma ou outra coisa, e então, quando lembro, é com prazer e tristeza, porque vou esquecendo, e daqui uns dias, talvez eu não lembre, nunca mais.

**XxX**

"Você tem certeza de que fez o feitiço de forma correta?" Lysander perguntou, sentado em meu colo, nu, um joelho de cada lado de meu corpo. Já era tarde, e a noite era quente de novo, e nossas peles suadas se tocavam e me deixavam excitado, porque era como fogo e água, suor e calor.

"É claro que sim. E mesmo se não, Branwell e Haworth dormem como porcos, não escutariam nada." Sussurrei antes de abocanhar um de seus mamilos, pequeno e rosado, como um botão de rosas. Ri com o pensamento, achando-me piegas, e mordisquei-o, fazendo meu irmão ofegar. Eu adorava seus suspiros e gemidos, sempre tão entregues e altos, como se sentisse todo o prazer do mundo. Nos meus braços. Com meus lábios. Por meus toques.

"Nem brinque com isso." Ele falou baixinho, ondulando de leve sobre meu corpo.

Deslizei a mão por suas costas e cheguei à sua entrada, entre os glúteos arrebitados e macios, e comecei a prepará-lo, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e passar aos braços com mais força ao redor de meus ombros. Ergui o rosto e nos beijamos. Ele segurou meus cabelos, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que nossas línguas se afogassem uma na outra, dançassem no mesmo ritmo, lento e sensual, sôfrego e forte.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e sorriu, olhando-me, e me vi sorrindo de volta. Ele me abraçou, seu rosto enchendo-se de prazer no momento em que o penetrei.

"É tão difícil ver você sorrir." Ele murmurou, tocando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, e gemendo contido quando movi seu quadril. Beijei-o no pescoço, lambendo sua pele.

"É fácil quando você está comigo." Fiz com que ele entrasse mais fundo dentro de mim, e dessa vez ele não sufocou o gemido. Não gostava quando ele o fazia. "É só você vir ficar comigo mais vezes à noite, que eu talvez comece a sorrir todos os dias."

Ele riu, sua respiração batendo em minha pele suada e um arrepio gostoso descendo pela minha espinha.

"Eu duvido." Ele falou.

**XxX**

Eu virei vampiro por acaso. Estava desiludido, sozinho e triste. E então o idiota sem alma apareceu. Por qualquer motivo besta, os vampiros parecem gostar daqueles que sofrem. Seja para matá-los, seja para então entregar-lhes o sofrimento eterno. São todos uns bastardos que gostam de perpetuar sua sina, essa é a verdade. Pergunto-me por que não vão para o sol e acabam com tudo isso, se tanto lhes desgosta essa dita vida eterna.

(E por que eu não faço o mesmo?)

Como já disse, ele me encontrou por acaso, em um pub muggle de Londres. Fazia um ano, apenas, que eu estava afastado do mundo bruxo. Do meu irmão, para ser mais exato, mas às vezes, para fugir de um, precisamos fugir de todos. Não, mas eu não fugia. Apenas não queria ver, e sofrer, e fazê-lo sofrer de novo.

Apagá-lo.

Eu percebi que o vampiro me encarava, por todo tempo em que estive no pub, e isso me irritou profundamente. Nem sequer percebi que se tratava de um vampiro. Eles são raros de encontrar, e não passeiam por aí por nada. Não se deixam perceber. Mas esse se deixava. Eu já havia visto os vampiros estúpidos que geralmente eram colocados presos em sótãos, como animais de estimação de que não se pode chegar perto. Esses eram vampiros muggles. Vampiros bruxos são diferentes. São como os vampiros que se conhecem das lendas antigas. Ou próximos disso.

Quando saí do pub, ele me seguiu, e eu já apertava minha varinha entre os dedos. Seria bom descontar minha frustração em um imbecil qualquer e jogar uma maldição nas fuças dele. Seria prazeroso. Eu me virei quando minha paciência se perdeu e o encarei com a expressão impassível e fria. Uma máscara que eu usava desde pequeno, com todos, menos com ele. Com ele. Preferia não falar o nome dele.

"Eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: eu não gosto de ser perseguido dessa maneira, então é melhor que dê meia volta e saia da minha vista antes que as coisas se tornem complicadas para você."

Ele riu, como se eu lhe houvesse contado a piada do ano. E agora, quando paro para pensar, eu realmente contei. Dou risada da minha estupidez e prepotência. Há vezes que elas nos cegam mais fortemente do que qualquer luz ofuscante. Talvez eu houvesse percebido que ele era um vampiro, houvesse reparado em seus olhos avermelhados e seus dentes afiados, sua pele doentiamente branca e suas unhas de vidro, se não fosse pela minha arrogância.

Mas naquele momento, eu apenas sentia minha necessidade de extravasar minha angústia e raiva naquele estranho. Como é bom descontar nos outros aquilo que não conseguimos arrancar de dentro de nós. Não muda nada. Porém é bom. De uma maneira deliciosamente egoísta e maldosa.

"Você parece ter uma vida de merda." O vampiro falou, com um sorriso cruel. Eu apertei a varinha mais fortemente antes de erguer a mão e lançar um feitiço. _Fodam-se_ todas as leis mágicas. Foda-se que eu estava em uma via pública, onde qualquer muggle poderia ver a cena bizarra de um clarão vermelho saindo da ponta de um pedaço de pau. Às vezes a vida merece um grande foda-se.

Ele afastou o feitiço como se afasta uma mosca irritante, e com outro movimento de mão, tirou minha varinha de mim. Analisou-a por um momento, com curiosidade, antes de quebrá-la e jogar a madeira inútil por sobre o ombro.

"E agora? Como irei castigá-lo por seus maus modos?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo. Eu percebi que a vida jogava o meu foda-se contra mim e mandava eu me foder. Ou me virar. Ou correr. A terceira alternativa era mesmo tentadora. Mas eu não era do tipo que corria.

Continuei parado encarando-o, impassível.

"O que _é_ você?"

Ele sorriu, indulgente. Tão indulgente quanto um assassino, um predador pode ser.

"De qualquer forma, eu serei um grande problema para você. A morte, ou a morte. Você escolhe."

Não entendi na hora.

Hoje entendo.

**XxX**

"Eu não estou interessado."

Lysander suspirou com minha teimosia. Era bom ficar ali com ele, embaixo de um carvalho um pouco distante do castelo, apoiado no tronco enquanto ele ficava deitado na grama, com a cabeça descansando em meu colo. Meus dedos passeavam pelos cabelos sedosos, mas bagunçados pelo vento, e eu lia um livro sobre rituais antigos de magia. Não era minha leitura preferida, mas a biblioteca da escola não me dava muitas escolhas.

"Você vai reprovar se não se esforçar."

"Danem-se as plantas. Sempre as odiei." Retruquei, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Nossos pais eram naturalistas. Desde pequenos, eu e Lysander precisávamos acompanhá-los em suas viagens, e não tínhamos residência fixa. Tínhamos um trailer enfeitiçado que era do tamanho de uma casa e conseguia avançar pelos matos e florestas mais densos.

Lysander se tornou fã de qualquer coisa relacionada a plantas, fungos, insetos e suas propriedades mágicas. Eu sempre pegava recuperação em Herbologia por simplesmente detestar isso tudo.

"Mas esse é nosso ano de N.I.E.M's. Imagina se você reprova por causa disso." Lysander lia um livro sobre o assunto. Ultimamente, tínhamos tempo apenas para o estudo. Larguei o meu livro na grama e puxei Lysander, fazendo-o se sentar.

"Você já estudou bastante por hoje." Falei, procurando seus lábios e tomando-os como meus. Ele estremeceu e cedeu. Eu adorava como cedia. Depois do dia em que o encurralei no corredor, sempre cedia. Nunca fugia. Inclusive me procurava. Eu o amava tanto. Era bom e único saber que eu o tinha. E ele a mim. E que tínhamos um ao outro. Eu não me importava se os outros achariam que era errado.

Não são os outros que vivem a minha vida. Não são os outros que tem de conviver com as minhas decisões. E não são os outros que algum dia entenderão o que eu sinto. Então os outros que cuidassem de suas próprias existências. Eu não estava prejudicando ou machucando ninguém. Eu nunca havia feito nada para que me acusassem de algo além de amar meu irmão como não amava ninguém mais. Eu não achava _isso_ errado.

Mas percebi que Lysander achava, quando se afastou sobressaltado ao som de uma exclamação de susto. Uma menina corria de volta para o castelo, após nos flagrar aos beijos. Era Dominique Weasley. Uma das ruivas. Alguma coisa dos Potter, amigos de nossos pais. Qualquer coisinha que eu nunca me importara em conhecer ou saber mais que o nome.

Lysander desesperou-se.

"Ela nos viu, Lorcan! E agora? Ela certamente contará para alguém! Ela é..." Lysander se engasgou com as palavras.

"Uma maldita fofoqueira." Completei por ele. Meu doce irmão. Nunca conseguia xingar ninguém, mesmo quando queria. Ele era tão bom que chegava a me irritar. Mas eu nunca conseguia me irritar de verdade. Não com ele.

Ele assentiu, levantando-se. Tentei segurar seu pulso, dizer que ele não precisava ter medo de nada, que enfrentaríamos aquilo juntos, mas ele afastou minha mão com um tapa. Com nojo.

"Não me toque!" Ele falou, nervoso, e seguiu apressadamente para o castelo.

Eu me senti um maldito sonhador inocente. Os papéis sempre se invertiam quando estávamos juntos, não é mesmo? Eu, sempre tão racional, achando que o amor venceria todas as adversidades. Patético, Lorcan. Cresça um pouco.

Levantei e limpei minhas vestes, com um suspiro preso nos lábios, e dirigi-me para o castelo, seguindo os rastros de meu irmão, carregando o meu livro e o dele, que ele esquecera em sua pressa em afastar-se de mim, como se isso pudesse apagar as vezes em que nos unimos como se fôssemos um.

O encaixe perfeito.

**XxX**

"Amor pelo próprio irmão." O vampiro riu da minha cara. Me levara até aquele apartamento velho com uma bela visão de Londres. A sacada. Eu gostava daquela sacada, de deitar nela e fumar, mesmo que fumar não fosse algo que houvesse passado pela minha mente naqueles dias.

"Melhor do que não amar ninguém." Torci os lábios. Se o idiota achava que eu iria negar, então estava enganado. Muito. Eu não sentia vergonha dos meus sentimentos. Mas admito que na época eu já não me orgulhava tanto deles. Antes, quando podia abraçar meu irmão, tocar seus fios macios e beijar seus lábios doces, sim, eu me orgulhava. Eu não sentia culpa, não sentia medo, não sentia tristeza.

Só que quando justamente aquilo que nos trazia mais felicidade – o amor – nos transforma em miseráveis afogados em nossa própria agonia, o nosso modo de ver e encarar o mundo muda. A verdade é que começamos a achar tudo uma grande merda, porque nada vai ser bom como era antes. Se tem uma frase que eu odeio é 'tudo vai melhorar, você vai ver'. Quando se está no fundo do poço, obviamente que só se pode 'melhorar', mas isso não quer dizer que será _bom_.

"E então ele te deixou quando os outros descobriram?" O vampiro adivinhou. O bastardo estava entrando na minha mente e vendo as lembranças em que tudo desmoronava. Eu e Lysander fomos o escândalo da escola. Dominique contou para todos. Nós fomos chamados pela diretora, junto com nossos pais.

Rolf encarou-nos com nojo e desgosto profundo, e Luna com uma expressão triste e perdida, como poucas vezes eu vi em seu rosto aéreo, mas sábio. Quando admiti tudo, mesmo que meu irmão houvesse implorado para que eu negasse, nossos pais preferiram tomar apenas um filho como culpado. Eu.

Porque, diferentemente de Lysander, eu não disse que tudo havia sido uma aventura impensada e que não iria mais se repetir. Nunca mais. Eu queria que se repetisse, mas eu entendi que não seria assim. Que eu precisaria deixar de ser um sonhador bobo. Fomos separados de quarto, e os professores e alguns alunos ficaram de olho em nós.

A escola me olhava com desprezo, mas me doía de verdade era ver como meu irmão sofria com a repugnância alheia. Ele, que sempre havia tido muitos amigos, sempre fora amado, sempre fora alegre, simpático e extrovertido, agora estava sozinho. Apenas eu, Lorcan, seu irmão, não bastava.

Em fato, ele voltou a evitar que eu me aproximasse, com ainda mais afinco do que antes. Merlin, como me machucou. Machucou como dez estacas afiadas no peito. Como diversos crucios em um pequeno espaço de tempo. E eu o via machucado, perdido e sozinho, e não podia fazer nada.

Nada.

Ressentimento, dor, saudades, amor, raiva. Tudo se misturava. E vampiros parecem adorar essa combinação, porque meu criador se aproximou de mim, com um movimento rápido, e segurou meu rosto.

"Sua dor me fascina." Ele sussurrou por entre seus lábios pálidos. "E seu amor é tão intenso quanto sua dor."

Eu não disse nada. Os olhos enegrecidos dele me hipnotizavam. Ele murmurou outras palavras, dizendo que queria sentir isso. Que queria que eu o amasse na mesma intensidade. Bobagens que não faziam nenhum sentido. Hoje desconfio que ele estava já maluco, que já não pensava direito. Porque depois de me morder e transformar, naquela mesma noite, ele esperou a chegada do dia e foi para o sol.

E eu fiquei sozinho, de novo. Mas agora eu era imortalmente solitário.

**XxX**

Lysander chorava pedindo perdão, mas meu rosto era impassível como pedra. Já comentei sobre esse episódio, mas agora o explico melhor. Era final de nosso sétimo ano, e voltaríamos para casa no dia seguinte. Ao menos ele voltaria, porque eu não queria olhar novamente para a cara de meus pais. Eu queria me distanciar de tudo.

"Lorcan, eu... eu queria estar com você. Eu não queria te fazer sofrer, mas, Merlin, eu sinto tanto nojo! Tanto _nojo_ desse sentimento!" Ele voltou a chorar. Estávamos só nós dois no quarto, enquanto os outros aproveitavam a última ceia na escola. "Irmãos não deveriam amar um ao outro dessa maneira."

Eu não queria ouvir. Eu não queria _sentir._ Como ele poderia estar tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo? Poderia o amor vencer mesmo todas as barreiras? E será que, quando não consegue, isso quer dizer que esse amor não é de verdade? Que não é forte? Que é errado? O amor pode ser errado?

Lysander levantou, com os olhos rasos de água, e segurou minhas mãos. Eu sentia meu corpo tão frio.

"Nós não precisamos deixar de nos ver. Não precisamos nos afastar completamente." Ele falou desesperado. "Essas últimas semanas sem você... doeu tanto, Lorcan."

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Retruquei, e minha voz soou-me muito mais dura e áspera do que o que eu sentia por dentro. "Continuar por perto só vai fazer com que doa ainda mais."

Não sei se você entende agora o que eu quis dizer sobre fugir. Minha coragem era enorme naquele momento, em encontrar forças para me negar a abraçar meu irmão, dizer que ficaria com ele, mesmo que isso viesse a nos machucar todos os dias. Porque mesmo machucando, era melhor do que partir. Partir era covarde e corajoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Egoísta e altruísta. Certo e errado.

"Não... Lorcan, isso é só... tão difícil. Eu não sou forte como você. Eu não sei enfrentar tudo isso, eu não sei aguentar o preconceito. O meu próprio preconceito..."

"Então não enfrente. Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de pessoas fracas."

Ele me olhou ressentido, mas era uma via de mão dupla. Ele não queria lutar, então eu lhe daria o que ele queria: um motivo para seguir o caminho mais fácil.

"Vamos esquecer isso. Você não vai me ver mais. Eu _não quero_ te ver de novo. Você pode me esquecer também, ou continuar vivendo os seus dias sentindo nojo das vezes em que eu te toquei e você retribuiu. Eu não me importo mais com isso. Esse sonho acabou."

(Eu ou você, Lysander? Quem era o mais maldoso?)

Eu me virei e saí do dormitório. Quando penso que ele poderia ter me seguido, me xingado, me chamado de idiota e dito que eu deveria ser forte por nós dois, e não o fez. Que não fez nada. Que aceitou o caminho fácil. Eu sinto que meu coração doeria, se ainda batesse. Doeu na época.

O encaixe se quebrou.

**XxX**

Saí da sacada e entrei na casa, na sala escurecida e apenas parcialmente iluminada por vê-las. O cheiro é de incenso, medo e ansiedade. A primeira vez que pude verdadeiramente farejar sentimentos foi uma surpresa agradável. Eu me vi apreciando o aroma do desespero, pois se sobrepõem ao meu cheiro podre de alguém que não sente mais nada, e apenas brinca de lembrar um amor que se perdeu há muitos anos.

O garoto preso em minha sala era dolorosamente parecido com meu irmão, apenas um pouco mais velho do que nas lembranças que tenho dele. Eu fui em seu velório, poucos anos depois de nossa separação. Descobri que ele havia se matado. Como, quando e por que, eu não quis saber. Não iria mudar os fatos.

Percebi-me estranhamente indiferente à morte dele. Foi quando percebi que não havia mais sentimentos. Que eu era mesmo uma casca vazia. Entendi o vampiro que me criara. Ele queria poder sentir, ele queria de volta algo que lhe fora arrancado, e deixara um rombo. Eu gostava de relembrar, porque podia fingir que ainda sentia as mesmas emoções, porque não sentir, como às vezes eu desejava, era ainda mais perturbador.

Perturbador de uma forma racional, e não emocional. Era desolador e triste. Eu gostaria de saber como seria minha dor ao descobrir que meu irmão se matara. Gostaria de saber se eu pegaria uma faca e acabaria com a minha vida também. Porém eu seguia, inerte.

"Qual o seu nome?" Perguntei.

O garoto ergueu os olhos e tremeu.

"Responda."

"Gabriele." A voz saiu gaguejada. Eu gostava que sentissem um pouco de medo de mim. Esse medo, ao menos, não me machucava como o medo de Lysander. Era um medo que despertava uma deliciosa vontade por sangue. Uma das poucas sensações de um vampiro.

"É um bonito nome." Falei.

E naquela noite eu o matei lenta e dolorosamente, porque ele lembrava meu irmão, e eu tentava, todas as noites, tentar experimentar o sentimento de descobrir que eu havia, realmente, apagado o fogo com água. Que eu havia matado a pessoa que amei em vida por deixá-lo se afogar em seu preconceito, medo e repugnância.

Mas seres humanos são assim, imperfeitos, errados, idiotas.

E vampiros também. Mas vampiros também são cruéis. Porque eu nunca conseguia sentir nada, mas nem por isso eu parava de matar, e observar insensível e sombrio seus corpos caírem com um baque seco no chão de mármore.

**XxX**

Lorcan fechou o diário e, quando o sol surgiu, finalmente foi encontrar seu irmão. Isso se ainda tivesse alguma alma para chegar ao outro lado.

**FIM**

**XxX**

**NA:** Eu sei que ninguém vai ler isso, mas eu gosto tanto desse casal, que resolvi não deixar isso perdido no meu computador. Foi escrito para um challenge de vampiros do 6V, envolvendo os itens: diário, amor e "turning darkside".


End file.
